


我知道蝴蝶怎样处理尖叫

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: [书上说👇]蝴蝶溯洄：一种时间现象，只发生于恋爱中的两人身上，同一只蝴蝶在不同时间地点经过相爱的两人，他们就会心口痛，必须在后一时空中找到自己的爱人彼此接吻来完成一次完整的记忆溯洄。记忆逐次追加，蝴蝶的翅膀在世上每多振动一次，爱人的心脏也会多疼痛一分，相爱变成了一个以相遇为起点，逐渐向整个人生苦乐滋味溯洄蔓延的过程。





	我知道蝴蝶怎样处理尖叫

**Author's Note:**

> *佑灰 
> 
> **有私设 just谈恋爱

一个吻。是怎样发生的。 

文俊辉的脑子里不算太能装得下东西，记住那些繁复的舞步和异国语言写成的歌词已经用去了他大半青春的热情。虽然他时常觉得自己还年轻，出道的日子往后推移越久，开始在打歌舞台下遇到越来越多的年轻面孔对他笑着热情地喊他前辈，这种可怕又奇怪的状况是怎么回事，在场次紧凑不断累加的日程中他甚至来不及抽出打盹前后的一点时间仔细思考一下。 

他无暇思考的时候，坐在他身边或者附近的人脑子却好像没停过。全圆佑爱看书，不太忙时就总坐在人群后面抱着一本书。宿舍里也摆了他的书，文俊辉没有去试着打开过，对他来说比较快捷的办法是做一盘好吃的，然后坐在全圆佑的对面等他吃完，眨巴着眼睛用使用起来已经不算艰深的韩语问——“你在看的书是讲什么的？” 

全圆佑觉得，文俊辉很傻。 

没有人会用这样的方式来接近另一个人，而且对于不看书的人来说，看书的人从书里读到的也许是一个故事，也许是一种心情，一类氛围。但只有全圆佑知道，有时候他拿起一本书，人与人之间所有曲折复杂或是深刻微妙的可能性，他都代入着生活中的某个人那样去理解。 

当然，这些事情两人之间并没有说开，和接吻也无关。 

全圆佑的嘴唇有一点干了，翘起来的角质层蹭到另一片柔软的唇瓣上，鼻息抵着鼻息，瞳孔映着瞳孔。听到覆盖心房的雷声阵阵，惊蛰这天，地底下沉睡着的虫子的心脏也会有这样痛。文俊辉忘记了发出声音，在暧昧的冲击和脑海里泛滥的波澜之下被哄骗着交出温度更高的深处，口腔的磨合来得缓慢而悠长，一瞬间，人脑误以为还有很多时间留给自己研究和思考，松懈了防备，手臂渐渐搭上那人瘦削的肩，好薄啊。文俊辉想。 

“刚才，你有没有觉得胸口痛？”全圆佑平静得就像什么都没有发生过，轻描淡写地退出去半步这么问着。 

宿舍之间的楼道黑洞洞的，哥哥弟弟们也不会来。文俊辉在这里偷看过某个人抽烟，偷听过某个人打电话给歌谣大战后台认识的女后辈，还偷偷捡起过某个人路过时丢下的一页书签，虽然以他的程度，还看不懂那上面手写的几行韩文诗句是什么意思。 

而这个某个人，刚刚亲了他。 

也不是。男人和男人之间……这样是可以的吗。文俊辉虽然听说过，也能接受，甚至他自己也不知道自己可不可以，但反正就是……他被搞糊涂了，吞吞吐吐地跟着全圆佑的节奏走。 

“有一点。” 

“是哪里痛？”全圆佑在微暗的光线里神情严肃起来，像个正在问诊的医生，而且他的病人一定很搞不清状况。文俊辉伸出手指捣了捣自己的胸口——“肚子里面……肠子……结在一起……这样。” 

说完之后，还很没有底气地确认了一下全圆佑的眼神，是真的在帮他看病，还是为了刚才突兀的吻找个台阶下？我要不要跟着就把话题切了？是谁先开始的？你第一次见我的时候有没有觉得这个中国人很帅？啊，好麻烦。 

煎饼的时候明明从放油到利用余热烘榨菜的步骤都可以一步不错，做得不好的煎鸡蛋后来也可以复习。那接吻的时候没做好准备怎么办？我还没来得及仔细记住步骤就结束了，这莫名其妙的心情是叫什么来着……起点中文网的武侠小说里没少用什么“怅然喟叹”“愁肠百结”，对，愁肠百结，我刚才就是。 

看着对面还在状况外的家伙，全圆佑用手掌覆盖上那人额前的头发，轻轻地安抚般地蹭了蹭：“现在不痛了。” 

“所以，为什么会……痛？”文俊辉被挡住了视线，顺带着迟钝的反应终于跟上状况，他还不敢去舔自己的嘴唇，虽然现在嘴唇麻麻的他好想舔一下。 

“我从书上看到了，这种状况。” 

“因为刚才，有一只蝴蝶路过这里。” 

起初是因为一只蝴蝶。 

春天一定会出现在路边的这种精灵一样的生物，在文俊辉眼里和自己老家南方春日花田中的没什么两样。 

听着全圆佑的说法，文俊辉逐渐瞪大了眼睛又挑起眉毛，人的面部表情可以很丰富但他一时找不出合适的来消化现在所听到的故事，而没有reaction的对话，是没有灵魂的。 

“所以……你是说，刚那只蝴蝶，以前也一定经过过我一次？”回想起小时候在片场，学校，家里，爷爷家门前的小河边偶然遇到过的那些蝴蝶，文俊辉不禁对它们的坚韧毅力感到肃然起敬，“可是，它们不会死吗？怎么会一直飞了这么多年？” 

“……有些蝴蝶是会死的，另外一些因为有特殊的使命，暂时还不可以。”全圆佑往鼻梁上推了推眼镜，就在刚才，他开始胡扯/不是/解释的时候，从口袋里掏出眼镜给自己戴上。 

“这个特殊的使命就是……让人亲、亲在一起吗？”文俊辉口干舌燥，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，等反应过来时发现自己的小动作已经被全圆佑隔着镜片看在眼里，顿时恨不得从这楼梯间的小窗口跳下去。 

“不是，是为了完成一次回忆溯洄。所以你应该想起来小时候在什么地方见过它，我们的接吻才有意义。” 

于是，文俊辉开始详细地描述儿时某次春游，跟在老师同学们后面玩得大汗淋漓，春天的公园游人如织，春天的蝴蝶纷飞，不敌落下的花瓣，他在成排的白杨树下乘凉，风吹过去发出的声音响亮而和谐，说不上来地温暖和煦。 

“俊xi，圆佑xi，等下四点钟要准备去赶一个行程，麻烦你们抓紧时间准备一下。”经纪人哥哥透过栏杆从下面喊话，全圆佑没有打断文俊辉帮他答了一声“内——”谈话中止了。 

“——那个意义”文俊辉有点尴尬地耸了耸肩，两人都准备离开了，一个楼上，一个楼下，一旦开始忙起来，肯定没空再问。 

“是告白。”全圆佑轻轻地丢下一句，从空气里转身快步走开，刚刚站着的地方只留下被推开的空气，和温顺地站在原地哂笑的深圳人。 

回到房间收拾停当准备离开之前，文俊辉顺手从上铺枕头底下掏出那枚书签，在第三台赶行程的车上移动的时候，他一字一句输入navar试图翻译那两句诗。 

没人能说清 

蝴蝶怎样消失 

又怎样出现 

它一再出现 

送给我们活下去所需要的时间


End file.
